


Night Conversation

by endlesslove616



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslove616/pseuds/endlesslove616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes home from a long day at the studio and finds you asleep on the couch. He brings you up to bed and you have your night conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> its 11 at night so this is just a spur of the moment blurb. Enjoy :-)

He set his keys down on the side table while using his foot to close the front door behind him. Shouting your name, he didnt hear a response. Another shout of your name and his pulse started to quicken nervously. He rushed through the kitchen and to the living room. He took a breath of relief as he saw the light of the TV hit your blanket-covered body lying on the couch asleep. Your phone was still in your hand and unlocked, the remote was lying next to you and your half eatten sandwich was on a plate on the floor. He gently took your phne from your numb hand to see that you've been going through the band's Instagram page. His giggles made you stir and flip over onto your stomach. He put your phone in his back pocket and turned off the TV. He tucked his hands under your body and clutching your waist, he hoisted you up bridal style and tiptoed through the dark. Up the flight of stairs and through the upstairs hallway, he reached the bedroom and gently placed you on your side of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his black boots off while comending himself on a job well done of taking you upstairs in the darkness without failure. He took your phone from his pocket and placed it on the side table. He slid his jeans and tee shirt off, dropped them on the floor, and grabbed the sheets and duvet and covered you and himself. He snuggled his body close to yours. You finally opened your eyes to notice that you were in bed and he was cuddling next to you.

"What time is it?" You managed to say as you tried to lift your head from the pillow to look at the digit clock on the other side of the room.

"I dont get a hello?" His giggle made you smile as you placed your head back on the pillow. You continued to talk in soft whispers and he looked down at you and you faced the opposite direction, looking outside the window at a scenic view of the glowing city.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Good, I guess. Mostly boring. How was work?"

"Ugh, dont call it work. It was fun, though. We got a lot done."

"That's good." A long and silent pause made you think that he had fallen asleep, but you were wrong.

"I wish I was here with you all day."

"I wish you were too." He started to play with the ends of your hair that you curled that afternoon.

"I like your hair, babe. You havent curled it in a while."

"I know. I was bored so I just curled the ends. It took me almost half an hour."

"Wow. Youre like one of those girls who makes videos of themselves doing their hair and post it to YouTube. What do they call themselves?"

"A beauty guru?"

"Yeah, i think thats it. Thats what you are."

"Thanks?"

"No problem."

"I saw the video you posted on Instagram today."

"Wasnt it amazing?"

"So amazing."

"I should just leave the band and start making movies. What do you think?"

"Stick to the band."

"Good idea. I'd be a shit director anyway."

"Can we go to bed now?"

"No, I still have to tell you a story. So today while we were writing, I was getting bored, like, really really bored, so I thought of a prank to play on the boys. I took Jack's phone, you know Jack right? Okay, so I took his phone which he cracked a few days ago and what I was going to do was trick Luke into thinking that I needed to call you and I had left my phone in the car and he would hand me his phone and I would drop Jack's phone, making Luke think I dropped his phone and he would freak the fuck out! So I went up to Luke and..." Michael continued on with his story for another minute or so, but you have alresdy fallen alseep before he could say what happened. He finished his story, had a quick laugh to himself, and realized that you fell asleep. He made a pouty face and started to lightly shake you. "[Y/N], wake up, wake up! I forget to tell you something! Its extremely important! Wake up!" You woke up and lightly laughed at his childish attempts to wake you.

"I'm up, I'm up. What is it, Michael?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 

"Calum tried to steal my prank idea and use it on Ashton, what an asshole."

"Go to bed, Michael!"

"Okay."


End file.
